Just Can't Help Yourself
by wolflink123
Summary: Some self-control wouldn't go amiss with these Atlesian Elites. Or at least some tact would be good. This is a Bumbleby one-shot with a healthy dose of angst and an unhealthy dose of fluff. T for swearing and some suggested things. Enjoy!


**Just Can't Help Yourself**

 **So I'm sure you've seen the idea of a ball in Atlas and the bees dancing, but there's no doubt that there will be much racism towards Blake. This was also inspired by a Tumblr post by so yeah.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Obviously, I don't own any of the characters from RWBY**

They just couldn't help themselves, could they?

From the first moment that they got off the stolen aircraft to right at this moment as they wasted precious time dancing at this stupid Atlesian party.

The constant stares.

The constant whispers.

They bore away at Yang's already limited patience.

She was already almost at her tipping point before this night but now, whether it be from the close proximity or the racists around them just didn't give a damn about subtlely, she could hear everything they were saying, the music was, unfortunately, doing nothing to drown them out.

 _"That's just disgusting."_

 _"Hmp, how can they allow this to continue?"_

 _"So gross."_

 _"How can she stand to let that thing touch her."_

 _"Do they let this happen in lower kingdoms?"_

 _"Errr who let that in here?"_

 _"Shouldn't she have that thing on a leash?"_

"Yang."

She hasn't even realised she had closed her eyes till they snapped open and focussed on the burning gold of her partner's eyes. Blake's voice had an instant calming effect as she saw the reflection of her eyes off of her partner's eyes change back to lilac.

"Are you okay?"

The Blonde let out an audible breath and glanced for a second at the cat ears that were folded against black hair.

"I should be asking you that Blakey."

"I'm used to-"

"You shouldn't have to be."

She felt Blake flinch at her sudden sharpness and quickly calmed herself. She let out another sigh as she unclenched her jaw. Focusing on how her thumb moved over the suit jacket material that covered Blake's shoulder and presses her forehead to her partner's.

"You shouldn't have to be."

The calmer tone earned a small smile and a soft look from the Faunus, a rarity since they arrived on this floating hunk of junk.

She wasn't sure who moved first but the pair slowly gravitated even closer. As Yang leaned down and Blake reached up to accommodate Yang's extra hight in high heels and Blake's lack of hight in flat dress shoes, the pair we both glancing between each other's eyes and lips.

Secrets be damned.

If the rest of the party saw then so be it.

Unfortunately though, before their lips touched, a throat was cleared beside them and an unwanted finger tapped the blonde on her shoulder.

Yang snapped her head to look at the tall man that looked old enough to be he grandfather

"Err can I help you?"

"Of course you can, I was looking to dance with the most beautiful woman here and I believe I just found her, so, may I have this dance gorgeous."

Everything about him made her skin crawl. From the look that he was giving her to the overconfident smirk to the fact that the question sounded more like a demand. Her gut was shouting loud and clear to keep Blake and her self as far away from him as possible.

"No thanks pal, I'm good."

"You misunderstand my dear, it wasn't a request, or would you prefer I call security? I would really prefer you come without a fuss."

"And what would security do exactly, We're just dancing, and trying to have as nicer night as possible so bye."

Yang turned away from the creep and focused on Blake as she allowed herself to be led away by the Faunus. Try as she might though to will away the annoyance that was once again building, she couldn't get past the uneasy feeling, that there was going to be something more to this.

That feeling turned out to be correct, however, as the pair only managed to take a few steps before Yang was yanked by the shoulder away from Blake, turning her around and almost making her trip on her flowing gold dress. The hand didn't leave her shoulder though, instead pulled her uncomfortably close to the old man. The vile smell of alcohol, unwashed body odour, and musky cologne almost made her retch now she was up close.

"Now you listen here, I don't care what your filthy kink is, we are going to dance this night and then we shall go back to my mansion and we will be spending the night together, I'll even pay for your time if that's what you want."

The ten seconds it took for the old man to talk was ten seconds too long. However, she remembered the rules that General Ironwood Had told them before going into this party, and the first one was no hitting anyone. So, all she did was shove him away and backed up towards Blake.

"Do I look like a prostitute to you? You can just go fuck right off with that bull shit, and the hell do you mean by 'filthy kink'?"

He gestured towards Blake.

"That thing you're with, I don't know what lower kingdoms call it but here in Atlas, we call it Bestiality."

Yang swore time halted.

The sounds of the party faded.

The people around her were blotted out by red that now edged her vision.

The only thing she could focus on was the walking piece of trash that called its self a human frowned in confusion as her eyes no doubt turned red.

"Yang..."

Her surroundings returned to normal as Blake's voice cut through the silence and she slid her hand into Yang's clenched metal fist.

 ** _SLAP_**

"How dare you touch her, talk out of turn, learn your place you filthy beast or must I teach it to you."

Yang didn't want to believe what just happened.

He had just reached out, like he's done it a million times before, and slapped Blake across the face before the Blonde could even react to block him.

She must have seen it coming because the purple glow of her aura rippled out from where the hit landed. The sheer force of it still sent her stumbling, her hand slid from Yang's as she fell to the ground, clutching her cheek.

Yang quickly dropped to the ground beside her, covering the hand on her cheek with her own and pressed her forehead to Blake's.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she could say. All she could do was watch helplessly as her partner's eyes filled with tears as the shock took her over.

A sudden movement next to where they were caught the couple's attention and they looked to the floor as a Weiss's summoning glyph glowed and spun underneath the old man.

Two armor clad arms emerged from it, grabbing his arms and dragged him down. The arms pinned him to the floor as he struggled and shouted to be released.

Weiss herself quickly stalked up to the creep with a glare cold enough to freeze his struggles. Once she was next to his head, she balanced herself on one foot and rested the other on his neck, the almost pointed tip of her heal into his flesh just above where the main artery was. She leaned down close to his panicked face and sneered at him as her glare turned deadly.

"You know... this may just be your last mistake."

"No! No! Please! Miss Schnee! I-I-I-"

Yang was distracted from the desperate pleas that followed by a sudden hand on her shoulder but relaxed when she looked up to the bright blue eyes of Jaune.

"We should head back to the house now, Nora's already eaten over half of the food here, and, well, umm... that."

She nodded over to Weiss and the now sobbing creep. Ruby had also appeared now, she was trying to talk the ex-heiress down from murdering the guy in front of the entire party who had stopped to watch the scene unfold.

"Yeah..."

Yang stood, bringing Blake with her, keeping her pressed to her side with an arm around her waist and watched as Ruby gently pulled Weiss away from the old man as she continued to berate him for his actions.

Once Ruby calmed Weiss down enough to stop shouting, the team of huntresses and Jaune quickly made their way through the shell shocked crowd and met with Nora and Ren, who had gone to make sure there was a clear exit after things got heated.

Once together, the team high-tailed it out of the ballroom and back to where they were staying while stuck in Atlas.

 **Lb**

Once the team made it in the door, all but one of the team visibly relaxed.

"Well, that was a disaster."

Two tumps followed as Weiss kicked her shoes off and they hit the wall. The white-haired woman stalked off towards the rooms, closely followed by the two leaders of the team.

"Oh come on Weiss, you know it could have gone a lot worse."

"Yeah, we still got that intel Qrow needed, remember?"

The trio's voices faded as they moved further into the house, leaving the two couple's alone in the foyer.

"Welp, it seems like Qrow and Oscar are still out talking with Ironwood And Maria must have gone to bed already or something, so I guess this 'debriefing' will happen tomorrow."

"I think it would be for the best if that happened as we urr..."

"We um... we were close enough to hear what that guy said, are... you two gonna be okay?"

The couple shared a look that was more of a quick, silent conversation.

"We'll um... yeah we'll be fine, we're just gonna head to bed, kay."

"Of course, good night."

"Nighty nite!"

Yang nodded to the pair in farewell and lead Blake to their shared bedroom, only then when they were safely in the room did Yang let go of her partner. She watched her for a second to make sure she would be alright before walking over to where the kept their clothes. She riffled through the draw trying to find Blake a warm set of pajamas and herself her normal tank top and shorts she used for bed but froze when she heard the first sniffle.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Don't."

"But I am s-

"And I said don't."

"Yang-"

"No."

The Blonde turned and took quick steps to be standing in front of Blake. She kicked off her heels to be closer to eye level with her and cupped her face, squishing Blake's face lightly and tilting her head up so she could look into tear brimmed golden eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, those Atlas 'elites' need to start using their communal two brain cells for something other than money and selfishness."

"That's not it, all those words, what he did, I've seen and heard so much worse, I-I'm just so used to it by now, i-it shouldn't affect me like this anymore, I-I shouldn't be crying."

There was a beat of silence as the blonde just stared at the Faunus in disbelief before she sighed and gave her face a firmer squish.

"You know, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth, and I've heard you sleep talking while dreaming about tuna. Blake, Just because you're used to something doesn't make it alright."

The involuntary twitch her flesh hand gave drew Blakes eyes towards her metal one for a second before the golden orbs snapped back to Yang's own.

"What I'm trying to say is your allowed to cry, you allowed to yell, scream, shout, be angry, be sad, feel however you want, and, if you want, you can help me track that creep down so we can release a poop covered baby Nevermore in to his so-called 'mansion' to really screw with him."

The ridiculous idea had the effect that Yang was hoping for as Blake couldn't stop the snort or the following giggles which gave rise to Yang's own laughter.

"What I wouldn't give to see that, but where are we going to get a baby Nevermore from?"

"Hmmm... Details later, tomorrow's not gonna be fun so we should try to sleep while we can."

Blake sighed.

"Yeah, that is a good point."

Yang let go of Blake's face and instead took her hand, leading her first to the cloths to finish finding their pajamas for tonight and then on to the bathroom that was connected to their room.

Soon enough they emerged from the bathroom, make-up free and fancy clothes put away but once again holding hands.

Yang lead them over to the wall where the panel for the lights was and slid her fingers down it, sending the room into near darkness. Blake then lead them over to the bed. Making sure to move the covers back and guide Yang onto it so she didn't miss it in the dark. She allowed her to get comfy under the covers before she crawled onto the bed herself, sliding under the covers and all but laid on top of Yang so she could soak up her excess heat, not that she minded of course as the blonde once again wrapped her arms around Blake and drew her in closer.

There was a beat of silence before Blake spoke again.

"So, how are we gonna get that baby Nevermore?"

"Shhhh... Sleepytime Blakey... we can... figure it out ... in the... morning."

With an almost audible eye roll, Blake sighed and smiled gently as she watched Yang drop off to sleep.

"Fine."

 **Love? Hate? Brain bleach? Let me know!**


End file.
